That Fateful Night
by MsASparrow
Summary: Just another story about Godrics Hollow. Writings alright. Look it over it you wanna though no one will kill you if you don't ooh great at getting you interested aren't I? XD


A/N This started life as a light heart supposed to be fun parody of the fateful night at Godrics Hollow but then bad writing took hold and this is what you get.

"James? Please… come away from the window?" Lily implored, she was sitting on a small arm chair in a small-detached house in Godric's Hollow. Her husband, James Potter, had been watching the night get darker for an hour. She sighed, "Please James?"

"There's something wrong," James watched the dark shapes of trees sway against the wind, he could feel something, and he knew something was wrong. He gave one last fleeting look out of the window and turned back to his wife, and new son, Harry. The room they were in, Harry's nursery, was cluttered full of all the kinds of things that were associated with babies, in the corner, a large cot decorated with owls, the walls were a light blue with gold snitches decorated on the paint.

Prongs strode over to where the toddler was playing with his toys on the floor, and scooped Harry up in his arms. There was a remarkable resemblance between father and son, both had untidy black hair, though Harry's was much shorter than James', they both had large eyes, though James' were hazel and Harry's like his mothers, a bright bottle green, they also had the same shaped face, the same chin, the ears.

"James, calm down… okay? We've been here for almost a year, nothings happened, what's so special about to night…? Here let me take him," Lily reached out for her son, who instantly cried.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little boy yelped, clapping his hands, James glowed proudly, although this was not the first time his son had spoken, Harry really was something special. Harry reached up and pulled his father's glasses off. James grinned and poked Harry on the nose, before handing him over to his mother.

Lily smiled, she knew how proud of Harry, James was, she detached James' glasses from Harry's little fingers and handed them back. James took them and turned back to the window, frowning, had he just heard the gate slam?

"James?" Lily said, laying her tiny baby down in his cot.

"Did you hear…? The gate...?" James said turning around to face her, his voice slightly urgent.

"… James… stop it. You're scaring me," she replied, unsure what was happening, "Look, Sirius is a clever man, he won't have told anyone where we are."

James came away from the window, and slumped on the arm chair Lily had been sitting on previously, his head tilted back, staring at the cream ceiling, as though deep in thought.

"….James?"

He looked back down at her, "It's… It's not Sirius," he said, after a while.

"What?" said Lily, slightly confused, slightly nervous about what she was about to hear.

"Sirius thought it would be a better idea if we choose… Peter instead?" he said more a question of Lily's approval than a statement.

"…Peter? Peter Pettigrew?!" stormed his wife, "The moron who…"

"Lily! Peter is one of my best friends, in the entire world, he's not going to betray us to anyone, Voldermort probably doesn't even know he exists…" James said, trying to rectify his mistake, "Sirius said it would be a good idea…"

"Oh he did, did he?! You've entrusted your family's life to a blundering, fat idiot...?"

"Well, yeah. But if you were Voldemort, you would think, right the Potters are in hiding, they must have a secret keeper, right?"

"James, why Pettigrew? Why not Remus…? Or Dumbledore?!"

"They're too obvious! Don't you see this way…"

"Dumbledore is obvious, but safe! Don't you understand that? It would be _safe_ to trust Dumbledore!"

"Oh Lily… come on, Pettigrew is a thick, yes, but he's not exactly in league with the Dark Forces, is he? I mean, come on, Peter Pettigrew the one who wet himself when ever he was approach by a Slytherin?"

"James Potter, that was the most, stupid, irresponsible thing you've ever done…! You don't understand anymore do you? This isn't Hogwarts any more, James, it isn't some silly game. Why can't you understand that? You, me – we don't matter anymore, the only thing that does matter is our baby!" Lily shouted, she turned to face her child.

"Oh come on Lily, I know that," James replied, his temper was rising, but he was trying to keep it held in, after all him shouting as well wasn't going to do any good.

Lily turned back around to face him, her cheeks were flushed with anger, "Then why didn't you keep Sirius as secret keeper," her voice was icy but level, perhaps more frightening than if she'd screamed at him, "Why couldn't you just play it safe for once?"

"But Lily, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Right thing? Right thing…! You'll never do the right thing James Potter! You're a useless pig and I don't know why I ever agreed to marry you!" Lily shot him a look of revulsion in the few moments of silence that followed. However, the serenity was soon to be broken when there was a sudden noise from outside. The gate had opened and slammed, and there was a high-pitched laugh – if you could call it that – searing through the air.

James whipped around to see a hooded figure snake up the path to the front door, they stopped half way up and looked up at the window, where James stood, his mouth slightly open in shock. The light flooding out of the window bounced off Lord Voldemort's red eyes. James turned back to his wife, his wand already out, and their eyes met, a feeling of mutual terror passed between them.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James commanded, he looked at the small boy in the cot who didn't know that he was so close to disaster, "It's _him_! Go! Run…!" with a last look of love at his son, James opened the door, as a voice downstairs hissed, "Alohomora," and the front door sprung open.

"James!" screamed Lily, she drew her wand, she couldn't run, she couldn't leave the only man she'd ever loved to die. For she did love him, with all her heart and now she knew she might never have a chance to take back the words she'd said a few moments previously.

Lily looked at Harry, in his cot, completely innocent, and followed James out into the corridor, in time to see a flash of green light, and hear a heavy thump on the floor, as twenty-one year old James Potter died. Tears she didn't know were there were already trickling down her face, "James!" she whispered, for now it was as if part of her had been killed with her husband and she hadn't the strength to yell. But what good would yelling have done? James was dead, he couldn't hear the voice screaming inside Lily's head, the voice screaming out how sorry she felt, how much she loved her husband.

Racing back into the room, Lily shut the door behind her, already hearing the footsteps on the stairs. She backed away, protectively standing over her only son, like a lioness. She turned to her baby, who was beautiful in her eyes, and tried to think. What could she do? How could she protect her only child from the Dark Lord?

Desperately searching her mind for a spell, any spell that might save the little boy lying in his crib, she finally realised one. Lily cast it on her son as the door opened; she tore her eyes away from Harry for the last time, muttering, "I love you baby…" in his tiny ear.

The cloaked, figure of Lord Voldemort, was framed in her door way.

"Out of the way woman," he hissed, the Dark Lord's voice was no louder than a whisper, but it was so much more. Lord Voldemort's voice was that of malice and the obvious evil from his tone flooded the nursery like a thick fog, smothering anything it met with.

Lily looked directly into Voldemort's eyes, with the stubbornness that James had loved about her, "Never," she protested, "Kill me instead! Don't hurt my baby, please… don't hurt him," tears trickled down her face.

"Avada Kadavra."

Lily's mouth opened, ready to scream. Ready to scream for herself, for her husband who lay lifeless downstairs, ready to scream for her one-year-old baby lying in his crib. But there was no time. Her body fell limply to the floor.

Harry James Potter was now alone in the world.

A/N Utterly tragic! The writing I mean… not the story – though that is tragic too. I wrote this an age ago, and thought I'd share it. Hope you liked it and you know flame this if you want; hell I might just flame it myself XD.


End file.
